1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to naturally occurring pharmaceutical compositions, more particularly, compositions of compounds isolated from the plant genus, Curcuma, which are useful as anti-inflammatory agents.
2. Information Disclosure
Curcumin and essential oils isolated from Curcuma longa are known to be useful for gastrointestinal disorders. Ramprasad and Sirsi, Studies On Indian MedicinaI Plants: Curcuma Longa--Effect Of Curcumin And The Essential Oils Of C. Longa On Biosecretion, J. Sci. Industr. Res. 15C:262-265 (1956); Ramprasad and Sirsi, Observations on the Pharmacology of Curcuma Longa, J. Sci. Industr. Res. 15C:136-143 (1957); Mukerji, et al., Spices & Gastric Function: Part I-Effect of Curcuma Longa on the Gastric Secretion in Rabbits, J. Sci. Industr. Res. 20C:25-28 (1961). The same compounds are also known to have antibacterial activity. Ramprasad and Sirsi, Studies On Indian Medicinal Plants: Curcuma Longa--In vitro Bacterial Activity Of Curcumin And The Essential Oil, J. Sci. Industr. Res. 15C:238-241 (1956). Two compounds isolated from C. longa have been shown to be effective insect repellents. Su, et al., Isolation, Purification, and Characterization of Insect Repellents from Curcuma longa, J. Agric. Food Chem. 30:290-292 (1982). Curcumin has also been shown to lower cholesterol levels in rats. Rao, et al., Effect Of Curcumin On Serum And Liver Cholesterol Levels In The Rat, J. Nutrition, 100:1307-1316 (1980). Extracts of the rhizome (underground stem) show 100% antifertility activity on rats. Garg, Effect of Curcuma Longa (Rhizomes) on Fertility in Experimental Animals, Planta Medica, 26:225-227 (1974). The anti-inflammatory effects of curcumin isolated from Curcuma longa are also known. Srimal and Dhawan, Pharmacology of Diferuloyl Methane, a Non-steroidal Anti-inflammatory Agent, J. Pharm. Pharmac. 25:447-452 (1973).
The yellow pigment of the rhizome of C. longa is composed of three compounds known as curcuminoids. The three curcuminoids are curcumin (diferuloylmethane), desmethoxycurcumin (hydroxycinnamoyl feruloylmethane), and bis-desmethoxycurcumin (dihydroxydicinnamoyl methane). Drug Analysis by Chromatography and Microscopy, p. 169 (Ann Arbor Science Inc., 1973). Bis-desmethoxycurcumin is known to inhibit the choleretic effect of curcumin. Jentzsch et al., Pharmaceutica Acta Helvetiae, 34:181 (1959). Methods for preparing curcuminoids are known. Janaki and Bose, An Improved Method for the Isolation of Curcumin From Turmeric, J. Indian Chem. Soc. 44:985 (1967).
The essential oils of C. domestica and C. xanthorrhiza are primarily composed of the following compounds: d-Camphor (1%), Cyclo-isoprenemyrcene (85%), and p-Tolylmethylcarbinol (5%). E. Gunther, The Essential Oil, p. 123-4 (Van Nostrand Co., 1955).